


the boyfriend tag

by iwillstayalive



Series: youtuber!magnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, youtuber!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Magnus is a youtuber who does the "boyfriend does my makeup" tag with Alec.





	the boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

> wow! I never thought I would write something this long. Life is full of surprises. I consider this my first malec fic (?) properly speaking. All mistakes are mine, english is not my first language be nice and happy holidays bye!

“Hello everyone! Welcome back to my channel The High Warlock of Brooklyn, I’m Magnus Bane and today I’m doing my “boyfriend does my makeup” tag." Magnus gestures to the bottom where the tittle of the video is going to be.

“So many of you probably know Alexander from my social media and few stories I have uploaded with him but this will be the first video on my youtube channel, right love?”

Alec comes into the camera in that moment and sits next to Magnus. “Right, um, hello”.

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Magnus says as he strokes Alec hair. He smiles and stares at him with bright, hazel eyes. “So a time ago Alexander said that he would do the boyfriend does my makeup video once I reached the 2 million subscribers and here we are with 2.5 million! Isn’t it amazing?”

Alec looks at him intensely and smiles, all bright and flushes a little “It is, congratulations babe. ‘m proud of you”

Magnus totally beams at him. “Thank you darling.” He strokes his cheek and looks into the camera again. “So before I get distracted by his beautiful face, let’s begin! In front of us we have all my beauty products, so _have your way with my face”_

Alec snorts at the innuendo. “Let me pretend I didn’t hear that and you watching this video should do the same. Well, okay so im gonna start with the um –“ Alec fumbles a little with all the products until he finds the one he’s looking for “the hydrating crème, right?”

Magnus smiles at him. “nice! Yes, you’ve been paying attention”

Alec puts a little of the product on his finger tips and flushes a light shade of pink before saying, “to you, always”. He starts to apply the cream carefully on Magnus face, distributing it carefully.

“You can apply a little more pressure, you know” Magnus says jokingly.

Alec finishes and looks at him. “I don’t wanna go very hard on you”

Magnus looks like he’s containing a laugh. “ _That’s what he said_ ”

“Magnus! This is going to be on the internet” Alec says as he flushes a light shade of pink, looking anywhere but the camera and making that private smile, lopsided, the one he seems to make _only_ for Magnus.

“Okay, okay, I’ll try to behave. So, what’s next?”

Alec picks a small bottle from the table. “Um, I believe is the foundation, right?” he ask looking from Magnus face to the bottle.

“I don’t know; you are the one calling the shots today” Magnus winks into the camera knowingly.

“Yeah, right. So the foundation, and I have seen you and Izzy apply it with this sponge so that’s what I’m gonna do”. Alec starts applying it carefully all over his face and blending it with the sponge. After he’s finished, he stares at his face appreciating his work. “I’m think I’m done”

“You think? Is my face we are talking about here, I rather have you sure” Magnus retorts back.

“I _know_ I’m done. Don’t be a smartass.”

Magnus snickers. “So you put foundation on me, what’s next? For the record my screen is turn off so I can’t actually see anything that he’s doing so is going to be a surprise. I’m praying to whatever god who is listening that this turns out fine”

“Of course is going to be fine. It’s not like I’m going to ruin your face or something”

“Who knows”

“Yeah _I know_ ” Alec huffs, and goes to pick another product from the table. “So I believe this is called concealer, and you put it under your eyes and on your nose and other places I can’t remember right now –don’t look at me like that, everything is fine I know what I’m doing”

Alec opens the concealer and stares at the camera. “So this looks like a lipstick, and basically I’m going to put it under his eyes. Yeah, I’m gonna do that. Close your eyes” He draws little triangles under Magnus eyes and puts some on his nose. “I’m now I’m picking the sponge and blending it out”

Magnus smiles with his eyes closed still. “He’s even narrating and everything. They grow so fast” He pretends to clean a fake tear.

“Hey!” Alec says, “stop teasing me and moving, you´re gonna ruin my work”. He finishes blending the concealer. “You can open your eyes now. Um, now we –I need to set all these stuff –he shuffles some things around on the table –with powder I think, you –he has lots of powders here” He says looking unimpressed to the camera. “So I am just gonna pick whichever and hope for the best”.

Magnus gasps in mock shock. “Alexander! This is a serious matter. I’m going out to try this makeup later so it better be far more good than _hope for the best_ ”.

He laughs as he chooses a powder. “This is a pressed powder that it has color like his skin so I’m just basically applying it all over his face with this fluffy brush over here that I’m _pretty_ sure is for powder. Yeah, imma do that”

Alec moves to apply the product, _even_ dusting the brush after picking too much. Magnus smiles; he has been paying attention to some details. “Now that you’ve done my face, what’s next?” he asks in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere that has settle between them.

 “Next, eyes” Alec says while looking for an eye shadow palette. “This one says _Morphe”_ he shows it to the camera and opens it. “This one has neutral colors and some shimmery ones, I’m gonna pick the gold one because this color it, ums –looks good in your eyes”

Magnus smiles as he watches Alec pick a brush that _it’s not_ for eye shadow, but it’ll do the work. “Close your eyes” he said as he submerged the brush in the shadow and started to spread it on Magnus eye lid.

“How do I know it’s done?”

“I don’t know; you are the makeup artist today”

“You are not being helpful” Alec grumbled under his breath. Magnus giggled a little and slapped his hand on his mouth right after it. Alec looked up and it seems he was trying to contain a laugh.

“Not a comment about that noise. Neither you, person watching this video. Let’s continue” Magnus sat straighter.

“Okay so, close your eyes and let me do the other one”. Magnus did as ask. Alec took his time, putting the shadow carefully. “I believe I’m done with your eyes and I already did your face so I think we’re finished”

“Yeah? You sure?” Magnus asked with a little smirk. “You are not forgetting something?”

“I don’t know! And you don’t want to tell me so this is all I remember at the moment so this will do”

Magnus fully smiled in that moment. “Okay, okay, if you say we’re done, _we’re done._ Are you happy with the result?” he asked looking at Alec and batting his lashes rather exaggerated. Alec snorted at the action. “Yes, considering the not so helpful circumstances I think I did a good job”

“Me and the lovely people watching the video will be the judge of that. So, I’m gonna look for the mirror…It is here, with a black blanket over it and I’m going to remove it in 3...2…1...”

Magnus removed the blanket and gasped at his reflection. “Alexander! Why didn’t you tell me you were a makeup artist? Look at these” He got closer to the camera. “Look at how he blended that shadow even though he had the wrong brush”

“What? I had the wrong brush?”

“Sshh, I’m making commentary. He put the foundation and concealer very good, I’m giving him nine out of ten in that aspect. Seven out of ten of the shadow because you forgot about using a transition color –don’t worry, I’ll explain you later off camera”

“I’m so confused.” Alec murmured under his breath. “And why are you rating my work?”

Magnus put a finger in front of his mouth. “Silence pupil. Besides that, you also forgot applying mascara on my lashes and doing my eyebrows. Overall, it is really pretty and well done, I’m giving you a _mmmm_ six because of the other details –“

“That’s not even the average of those two numbers –“

“Do I look like I know math Alexander? And _sshh_ and take your six proudly” Magnus tried to give him a stern look but the laugh he was trying to contain gave him away with the laugh lines showing around his eyes and his contented smile.  

“Alright lovely people! Tell us in the comments what did you think of this makeup. Don’t forget to subscribe and like this video and let me know If you guys wanna see more of Alexander on my channel I’m sure I can convince him so let me know If you want that too! Thank you for all the support, see you on the next video, bye!”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend pointedly. “Um, yeah, bye” Alec said a little awkward to the camera.

The last shot of the video was Magnus fond smile.

 

 


End file.
